


One or the Other

by Cat16



Series: Nerve Anna [6]
Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daves pretty dom in all my fics I can’t help it, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, They better wipe down that counter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16
Summary: “I’m glad I’m not the drummer,” Kurt said mildly and Dave raised a questioning eyebrow.“Why?”“I wouldn’t be able to sit down at practice this afternoon.”
Relationships: Kurt Cobain/Dave Grohl
Series: Nerve Anna [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091555
Kudos: 8





	One or the Other

Kurt felt arms snake around his waist and he looked up from his slightly stale bread roll to Dave’s chin resting on his shoulder. Dave pulled him closer and nibbled at his ear. Kurt couldn’t help smiling and leaning back into him. “‘Morning,” Dave said quietly and Kurt lifted his hand to toy with Dave’s hair cascading over his shoulder.

“‘Morning.”

Dave moved his attention to Kurt’s neck and sucked hard, making sure to leave a dark mark right below his ear. Kurt’s mouth opened in a silent ‘O’ as he realised what Dave’s intentions were. Dave pressed in closer to him and Kurt could feel the bulge of his cock pressing into his ass, growing firmer as Kurt began to grind back against Dave’s crotch.

Dave made a small noise and Kurt grinned, spinning around to face Dave and pulling their crotches together. He felt Dave’s hands slip down from his waist to his ass, fingers digging into the flesh through Kurt’s boxers. Dave lifted Kurt up onto the bench and leaned toward him, sealing their mouths together. Kurt wrapped his legs around Dave’s waist, pulling him up on top of him until Kurt was laying back on the countertop with Dave pressing down on top of him.

Dave’s fingers began working Kurt’s underwear down, pulling them off and tossing them to the floor. Kurt bucked his hips up, seeking any kind of friction on his already aching cock. Dave pushed his own underwear to the floor, rubbing his finger against Kurt’s asshole. Kurt gasped and Dave smirked.

“Already slicked up for me, huh? Is that why you were in the bathroom so long last night? Getting yourself off with a finger up your ass?” Kurt moaned breathily at Dave’s last question. He nodded and Dave pushed his finger in. “Can just imagine you, fucking yourself on your own fingers. Coming undone without any help.” Kurt cried out as Dave’s exploring finger rubbed against his prostate. Before he knew it Dave was rocking three fingers in and out of him. “You’d rather a cock up your ass, wouldn’t you?” Dave growled and Kurt nodded emphatically, biting his lip and drawing his eyebrows together with pleasure. “Let me hear you say it.”

“Fuck me, Dave!” Kurt moaned and Dave pulled his fingers out, lining his cock up with Kurt’s ass and beginning to push the tip in. Kurt whimpered and wrapped his fingers around Dave’s wrist, feeling every inch of him slowly pushing in until their thighs were pressed together. Dave reached to brush Kurt’s hair away from his face and shuffled to reposition himself over Kurt.

He began moving slowly, taking his time until Kurt was begging him to go faster. Dave complied and began thrusting into Kurt hard and fast, making his whole body jolt. Kurt’s grip tightened around Dave’s wrist and Dave gave a few more quick thrusts before he slowed. Kurt whined indignantly and Dave grinned.

“Gotta make you want it.”

He rolled his hips slowly, feeling Kurt tense around him, making Dave’s cock twitch.

Beads of precum dripped down Kurt’s dick, pooling on his stomach. Dave gathered some on his fingers and used it as lube as he pumped Kurt’s cock in the circle of his fist. Kurt writhed and groaned beneath him with the twin pleasures of Dave slowly thrusting into him along with his hand jerking him off. 

Then Dave was speeding up again, letting go of Kurt’s cock to grab his hips and slam into him relentlessly. Kurt moaned and whimpered with each thrust, strands of hair sticking to his forehead as sweat formed, his orgasm rushing up to him.

He felt it begin and threw his head back, arching his back and feeling Dave’s fingers wrap around him again, milking his cock slowly. 

When Kurt came back to earth Dave repositioned himself slightly, reminding Kurt of the achingly hard cock still buried to the hilt inside him. “Hang on,” Dave murmured and worked up to his breakneck pace again, over stimulating Kurt just enough for him to live absolutely every second of it, and as soon as he felt Dave shoot his load inside him he was cumming again.

Dave could see the quiver in his thighs with the intensity of it all, the silent cry on his lips and his cock jerking feebly with a few watery spurts.

“Oh holy fuck,” Kurt moaned as he caught his breath and Dave nodded.

“You’re so fucking hot,” he said as he pulled out, planting his and Kurt’s feet back on the ground, supporting Kurt when his legs folded and he grabbed on for dear life.

“I’m glad I’m not the drummer,” Kurt said mildly and Dave raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Why?”

“I wouldn’t be able to sit down at practice this afternoon,” Kurt said, straight-faced, and Dave laughed, pulling Kurt into him and kissing him quickly.

“I don’t envy you, that’s for sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos greatly appreciated :) <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
